Do We All Bleed Red?
by Miss00Fortune
Summary: Senova and Regis are siblings who own and work at a New York City Tattoo shop. Ghouls are now a worldwide obsession, with a fan base. Books, Movies, and Artwork all romanticizing and Depicting them. With the mass murder of ghouls in Tokyo, some have relocated to the states, and Uta would be one of them. (Just kind of toying with this idea I had from some fan art I did. Enjoy)
1. Honey

Senova sat outside the back door of the tattoo shop, smoking a cigarette. She toyed with the smoke billowing softly into the air. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky purple and orange.

"Sen," A man's voice interrupted her daze. "I put someone in your booth."

"Why?" She questioned. "You never give me anything good."

Regis and Senova were siblings, opening a shop together was a decision on both their parts. Regis had a cruel sense of humor, giving Senova the clients he deemed difficult or problematic.

Regis chuckled, a smirk permanently etched on his face. "Come on now, I'm always booking you"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Senova butted her cigarette on the sole of her shoe. "On a scale of one to ten?" She asked, tying her long, violet hair into a high ponytail and rocking up from the ground.

"Definite ten. Have fun Sen." Regis gave her a wave before hopping into his truck, spraying gravel as he gunned the engine out of the lot.

Senova scoffed, walking back inside the building and locking the back door behind her. She didn't know what to expect. The client's Regis booked for her were always crazy. They either had unrealistic expectations, body odor, or were just mental. None of them ever registered a flat 10 on Regis's scale though.

She stepped to the sink and began scrubbing her hands before sliding on her gloves. "Did Reg get you stenciled?" She asked over her shoulder, squeaking the air bubbles from her black vinyl gloves.

"Not yet, no"

The voice behind her was calm and soft. Almost soothing. How could this register a 10? She turned and began prepping her station, removing sterile needles and caps from their packaging. She picked up the stencil, examining the detail. She mentally traced over the intricate geometric shapes, studying them. "Where we putting this?"

"Back left shoulder." Soft spoken. Emotionless. The words almost floated to her.

Senova turned to face the man resting on the chair. He looked seemingly normal, for a tattoo shop. His hair was pulled back, half shaved and grazing over his shoulders. Multiple piercings, both hoop and stud graced his ears. Jet black line work and geometric tattooing covered both of his arms. His neck held a Latin phrase, causing a smile when she deciphered it. His eyes were pitch black with red irises, scleral tattoos, although uncommon, were definitely not a 10 on the crazy scale.

"Alright, flip around for me." She took her seat, rolling over to the chair he rested in.

He turned, straddling the chair back, propping his foot onto the bar of the stool.

She slid down the strap of his shirt, his jacket pooled in the crook of his elbow. "So what did you do to Regis?" Senova prepped the skin on his shoulder, placing the stencil and peeling back the paper. "There's gotta be a reason he won't tattoo you." She situated herself, picking up her machine and beginning to etch in the dark black lines.

"I eat people." He spoke again, leaning his weight to rest on the chair.

Senova paid the answer no mind, continuing the intricate work on the design. "Yeah, me too honey. Me too." It had been years since news broke of ghouls in Japan, now everyone wants to joke. No ghouls had been found in New York City, then or ever, for that matter. She called this twilight syndrome, when the movies came out, everyone was a blood drinker. Now ghouls are the newest trend, although, he seems to be committed.

"Uta." He responded.

"Senova" She introduced herself, exchanging her liner for her shader and making quick work of the tattoo. "Nec possum tecum vivere nec sine te." She read from his neck. "I can neither live with you, nor without you. Haven't seen a Latin tattoo in a long time."

"You speak Latin?" Uta questioned, turning his head slightly, peering at her through the large mirror on the wall.

"Not so much, used to tattoo a lot of Latin so I know enough to get by. Regis can't stand tattooing in foreign languages so it mainly falls to me." She cleaned the fresh work of art, removing any residual ink before applying ointment and a plastic cover. "All set, honey."

"Uta" He responded to her endearment term once again. "My name is Uta."

She removed her gloves and broke down her station, "I'm not in the business of learning names. When you meet as many people as I do on a daily basis, everyone's honey."

Uta placed an envelope of money onto the counter. "Well then, see you around, honey" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, a slight chuckle escaping through his smiling lips.

Senova gave him a small wave, watching him exit the shop and leave through the panes of glass. Senova lit another cigarette and locked the front door. The cigarette hung between her lips as she dialed Regis on her phone.

 _"Seeeeennnnnnnnn, glad to see you made it!"_ His voice range through the speaker.

Senova ashed her cigarette before placing it between her lips. "Dude was definitely not a 10. Maybe a 4"

 _"Did he tell you he was a ghoul?"_

"Of course he did, jackass. So have plenty of other people." She scoffed, starting her nightly clean up.

 _"Did you not see his eyes?"_

"Scleral tattoos. I guarantee it." She swept the lobby floor and began counting her money.

 _"Sen… He was eating an eyeball when he came in."_ Regis burst into a fit of laughter.

"There's no way he's a damn ghoul. Stop fucking with me." She hung up the phone, placing it back into her pocket.


	2. Bang Bang

"Any plans for tonight?" Regis asked his sister, finishing up the nightly count and closing down his booth.

"Nah, just gonna do some painting." Senova tied an apron around her back before tarping off her machine and chairs in a thick plastic.

"On a Friday night? You're going to paint your booth?" Regis scoffed, pushing the door open. "Just don't forget to lock up Sen. Keep yourself safe, it's a full moon tonight." He howled out and laughed, referencing to an earlier client with a wolf tattoo.

"Just get out already. Take a cab home, drunk ass." She followed her brother out, locking the door behind him.

Senova turned the stereo on, singing along to the heavy music bursting through the speakers. She bobbed and danced, spinning as she dipped the roller in paint. Senova moved with a rhythm, covering the dark walls in a fluorescent green, rivaled only by nuclear radiation. Her body moved in beat, following the timing of the bass drum, the wailing of the guitar. She was in her own world, completely at peace with herself.

This was her perfect Friday night. She paused, tilting her head to the side and examining the first coat of paint. This wall would need another. The second would need something… different. She poured herself a glass of whiskey from a small bottle she kept tucked away from Regis. Senova swallowed hard at the sour alcohol before continuing her work on her booth.

As the next song started, she found herself singing along. Only interrupted by a tapping on the front door window pane.

 _I heard a knock upon my door the other day  
I opened it to find death staring in my face_

Senova turned, just as if on cue, to find her 'favorite ghoul' waving at her through the glass. She swore up and down it was coincidence how his appearance was timed with the music. She shook her head, pausing the song as she moved to the door. She pointed out the closing time listed on the outside and waved him off.

Uta smiled and held up a brown paper sack, pointing to it madly.

Senova sighed, opening the door slightly and keeping it stopped with her foot. "You have four seconds, I'm shooting on five. We're closed." Her hand behind her back gripped the handle of the gun hidden in her waistband, releasing the safety in preparation.

Uta chuckled, "Feel free, but I'm sure I've been through worse." That smile again. If he kept that up, Senova knew she would be in trouble. "I've brought a gift! I'm told pastries are delicious, are they really?" He presented the bag to her.

Upon his sharp movements, Senova drew her weapon, aiming at him following the sites. "You need to leave." She pulled the bolt back, a round finding its way from the magazine to the chamber. Her index finger resting cautiously on the trigger. "You're trespassing on private property."

Still smiling, Uta gripped the barrel of the gun, pulling it to his chest. "I dare you."

Senova took his dare, pulling the trigger and firing two .45 caliber rounds into his chest. Once he hit the concrete, she turned the safety on and placed her weapon back into her holster. She picked up the phone, unlocking it and dialing 911. Before she could send the call, Uta was standing, examining the fresh holes in his shirt. "I dropped the pastries… I'll have to pick you up some more." Smiling again. Senova was definitely in trouble.

She drew her weapon once again removing the safety and pointing it at the man before her. Her eyes wide, mouth agape and her phone shattered to the floor. Fear in her eyes, her pupils dilated, she began to sweat.

Uta gripped her wrist, raising the firearm towards the ceiling. His free hand snaked around her waist, holding her in place. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." His soothing voice turned dark, a smirk present on his face.

Senova turned away from him, leaning back against his grip. She wrestled to no avail against his considerable strength. A look of fear and disgusted etched into the delicate features of her face.

"Now…" He paused, his expression softening almost instantly. "Let's get pastries," The comforting nature was back in his voice as he released Senova, placing her weapon on the counter.

Senova shoved him away from her, staring at him in disbelief. "Either kill me or leave. Those are the only options." She didn't dare to look away. "I'm not going with you."

Uta scoffed, turning on his heels and slamming the door closed behind him.

Senova ran to lock the door before grabbing her weapon. She held it securely in her hand, examining the ammunition loaded into the magazine. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. It had to be the whiskey. Maybe the weapon misfired. Maybe this was all an elaborate prank from Regis. The answer had to be anything but accepting the fact that Ghouls are here.


	3. Whiskey Princess

Regis opened the shop and powered on the lights. He chuckled when he found Senova passed out in her booth. She was covered in paint and whiskey, the empty bottle lazily lay on the floor. He picked up the spray bottle from the counter and began spraying his sister's face. "Ey, wake up!" He yelled with a laugh, nudging her with his foot.

Spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz.

"Knock it off bitch" Senova growled out, batting at the stream of water. She sat up, resting her head in her hands.

"The hell happened last night?" Regis eyed the shop. The half painted booth, the spent shell casings on the lobby floor.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't even think right now." Senova stood slowly, her headache getting the best of her. She placed her sunglasses over her eyes, shielding them from the lights. "I'm going home, can you take care of things here? I need a shower." Senova waved off her brother's laughter and made her way to the door, beginning her walk of shame back to her home.

Regis shook his head and began cleaning up. He swept the lobby and shined the glass panes covering the front wall. He then turned his attention to Senova's booth. Regis picked up the paint roller and began to finish the first coat of nuclear green paint. He kicked the whiskey bottle out of his way, muttering under his breath.

Uta pushed the door open, entering the shop. "Ohayō gozaimasu!" He greeted, his eyes trailing wall to wall.

"Sen ain't here. She's hungover." Regis answered. "What'cha need?" He dusted his large hands on his pants, walking into the lobby.

"Rough night last night?" Uta picked up the empty whiskey bottle.

"She thinks she's a damn whiskey princess." Regis chuckled, folded his arms in front of him.

"Whskey Princess… I quite like that" He chuckled to himself, tossing the bottle into the trashcan.

"Tell me something, this whole ghoul thing… it's a joke right? Or are you just insane?" Regis raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

"Could you tell Senova-chan I came by for her?" He dodged the question with a smile.

Regis sighed, "She's gonna kill me for telling you this…" He paused, "That bar, Dose on 5th Street? She's gonna be over there tonight with some friends of hers."

Time Skip

The bartender called out last call, pouring an extremely intoxicated Senova her last whiskey sour. The band was packing up equipment, Jasmine was nowhere to be found. Regis was off somewhere with a random woman., while Senova was drinking her memory away. She downed her drink, tipping the glass to rest upside down on the bar. She let out an audible groan. "One more for the road?" She asked the bartender, resting her heavy head on her hand.

"Even if it wasn't last call, I should've cut you off an hour ago." The bartender denied her request, presenting her with the cap to the bottle she polished off.

Jasmine stood behind Senova, wrapping her hands around her waist. "Seeeenniiiieeee~ Come over tonighhhttt" Her words were drawn out, her hands were becoming too friendly around her thin friend's frame.

Senova's movements were dragging as she pushed Jasmine's hands to less dangerous regions with a giggle.

"Look, I don't care where you go. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." The less than impressed bartender was wiping down the bar top.

"Senie" Jasmine whined. "Come with meee"

"Looks like someone had a little too much" Senova turned at the familiar voice, the room spinning around her as she came face to face with her ghoul.

Her lips pulled into a smile, a warmth in her face from the overwhelming alcohol. "Jazzzy, this is Uta" She chuckle, slumping into his chest. "I shot him." Her mind tried to tell her hands to hold up two fingers, her conscious fighting against the daze. "Twice."

"So that's why you won't come over eh?" Jasmine crossed her arms, a frown on her lips. She was too drunk to realize the gravity of the woman's drunken ramblings.

"Okay you guys need to go. I don't even know who let you in," The bartender paused, pointing at Uta with a polished glass. "But we are closed."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Uta sighed, half carrying the woman out of the bar.

"Call me tomorrow Sennnie~!" Jasmine waved.

The streets of the city were empty. The usual hustle and bustle of New York disappeared with the sun. Senova was tiptoeing the curb, walking on Uta's outside shoulder, her shoes were absent.

"Why didn't you die?" Senova asked blankly, holding out her arms as if she was walking a tightrope.

"I'm a ghoul." He responded with little emotion, hands in his pockets.

"If you were a ghoul, I would be dead." Senova stumbled, losing her footing. She looked up at Uta with a smile, resting on the ground.

"Not all humans are food." He pulled her to her feet, with that smile Senova knew meant trouble.

She began to blush, leaning her weight into his chest. Senova looked up at him, reaching a hand to run her fingertips over his jawline. Her mind was swimming, her reasoning and rationality lost in a sea of alcohol. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, using him as leverage to balance on her toes, leaning in to close the gap between their lips.

Uta placed his index finger over the soft rose of her lips, stopping the kiss before anything could start. "You're drunk."

Senova's blush began deepening, a redness flowing over her tan skin. "This is my building…" Her voice had a new mousiness to it, like a pet that had been scolded as she released her grip on him. She contained herself, shaking away the bad decision she almost made and swiping her keycard to open the locked door to her apartment building. "If you want to come up, I can make some coffee... or something?" She pulled the door open.


	4. Some Humans Aren't Meant For Food

Senova lazily rolled to the side of her bed, eyeing her phone and the numerous missed calls from Regis. She cleared away the notifications and decided to shower and eat before dealing with her rambling brother. She sat on the edge, groaning at the pressure on her temples. "I'm neve drinking again" She swore to herself, knowing it was a vow that would be broken in a weeks time. Senova pulled yesterday's clothes from her body, freeing her skin of the constricting fabric before stretching her sore muscles.

She wondered if the events of the past days were drunken dreams, fantasies, or if she was truly loosing her mind. She opened the door to her bedroom, walking down the narrow hallway of her apartment to the bathroom. She needed a shower. She could practically feel the alcohol seeping out of her pores. Upon coming to the kitchen, she reached up, pulling a glass from the cabinet and pouring herself some water.

"Your wings are lovely" Uta complimented the largescale tattoo on her back. Vibrant white and soft blues outlined the feathers of large protruding angel wings covering her back spanning from her shoulders and feathering down, the point coming to her hip bones. He sat up on the leather couch, letting out a yawn.

Senova screamed, the glass of watering shattering to the floor. She tried her best attempting to cover her nudity with her frail arms. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed, crouching below the breakfast nook, eyeing him over the countertop.

"You were at Dose, I walked you home. You tried to kiss me, invited me up for coffee and passed out on the floor." His voice was soft and to the point. "I carried you to your room and slept on the couch. I figured it would make for an interesting morning, but I didn't think you'd react like this" He chuckled under his breath.

Senova felt a pit forming in her stomach, her face felt hot. She was blushing. "Can you just, turn around or something so I can put some clothes on?"

Uta complied turning to face the wall as Senova ran through the living room back to the bedroom.

Senova threw on an oversized t shirt that hung from her lithe body and a pair of jeans, moving back to the living room and sinking into a chair. "So… I shot you. Twice. And you're alive."

"Yes."

"And you're a ghoul."

"Mhm."

"So you're not insane."

"Debateable."

"If you're a ghoul, why am I still alive?" Senova pulled her knees to her chest, trying to accept the information gathered over the weekend.

"You really don't remember?" He leaned forward, slumping his shoulder as he rested his weight onto his knees. "Some humans aren't meant for food."

"Why me?" She questioned, the words dripping from her lips before she could take them back.

"You make my pulse race. I can't really explain it, but it's enjoyable." His expression was unmoving.

"I just can't wrap my head around this. I fucking shot you."

Uta smiled, "Like I said, I've been through worse."

"Stop that." She pointed at him. "When you smile like that, I just don't know what to think."

"You want to think I'm a monster." He shrugged off the order, standing and moving to sit in front of the violet haired woman. "I want to think that part of you still wants to kiss me." He mirrored her movements from the prior night. Tattooed fingers adorning black polished nails traced over the contours of her jaw, stopping to rest under her chin. Uta leaned into her, closing the gap and brushing his lips over hers.

The ghost of a kiss brought Senova's blush back. A vibrant pink rivalling the brightness of her violet hair. Her eyes were wide, watching him pull away, her mind was swimming again. Things like this make smart girls dumb.


End file.
